halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairies
culture in the far depths of the colossal covert their lies many fairy tribes. originally from another plane, tribes of fairies were spit out from the vortex isles thousands of years ago. they quickly migrated to this world’s strongest link to the fey wilds, the colossal covert. here they live as a mostly secluded race. the only race they really make contact with is the plant folk that live next to them in the Covert. As a society Fairies are relatively unstructured, having one elder they consider their “king” which they listen to and allow to deal out punishments whenever anyone wrongs another. When a fairy commits an especially atrocious act, usually murder, they are almost always exiled from the village. many exiled fairies find a home in twilight loch, tormenting those who are lost. Ability Score Increases: Your Dexterity score increases by 2 and your charisma score increases by 1. Age: Fairies are as long lived as Eladrin and so are effectively immortal unless they are slain. However, throughout their long lives they retain something of the nature of children. Alignment: Fairies are chaotic, often valuing change of any sort above all else. They are generally good, although there are wild communities in far off forests who would gladly Hunt and torture any who venture into their domain. Size: Fairies have an average height of around 0’6"-1’ and weigh 1-4 lbs. Your size is Tiny. Speed: You have a walking speed of 20 feet. However, you may also use your wings and magic to fly above the ground at a speed of 30 feet. You must end your turn at most 5 feet above a solid surface that could support your weight. You cannot use this fly speed if you are carrying more than a normal load. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are immune to being charmed and considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Wee Warrior: You have a Reach of 5 feet, rather than the Reach of 0 that is typical for a Tiny creature. You also have disadvantage on Strength checks to break or force open objects. When wielding a weapon of your size, you follow the same rules that Small creatures do. Shrink Spell: As a bonus action you may touch one object that is either small or medium in size, is not inside a container, does not contain anything, and is not held, worn, or carried by anyone other than you. The target shrinks to a size appropriate for a Tiny creature’s use. The new size ends if you have not been holding it or its not on your person for an hour. The size also ends if you or another fairy uses this power on it. While shrunk, the target keeps its game statistics, such as damage dice and weight. A shrunken weapon, however, becomes an improvised one-handed weapon for a non-Tiny creature. Magic and sentient weapons are a bit harder to shrink and you’ll have to roll a DC determined by the DM to shrink the item Beneath Sight: You have advantage on stealth checks as long as you are not flying. fairy Magic: You know the prestidigitation cantrip. When you Reach 3rd level, you can cast the sleep spell once per day and gain access to the faerie fire spell. When you Reach 5th level, you can also cast the invisibility spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells and you do not require material components. Speak with Beasts: You can communicate and understand simple ideas with natural beasts and fey beasts. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Hanofue, and Sylvan. Category:Races Category:Homebrew Category:WIP